Systems that provide virtual worlds and/or virtual gaming spaces accessible to a plurality of users for real-time interaction are known. Such systems tend to be implemented with some rigidity with respect to the characteristics of the virtual worlds that they provide. For example, systems supporting gaming spaces are generally only usable to provide spaces within a specific game. As another example, systems that attempt to enable users to create and/or customize the virtual worlds typically limit the customization to structures and/or content provided in the virtual worlds.
These systems generally rely on dedicated, specialized applications that may limit customizability and/or usability by end-users. For example, systems typically require a dedicated browser (or some other client application) to interact with a virtual world. These dedicated browsers may require local processing and/or storage capabilities to further process information for viewing by end-users. Platforms that are designed for mobility and/or convenience may not be capable of executing these types of dedicated browsers. Further, the requirements of dedicated browsers capable of displaying virtual worlds may be of a storage size and/or may require processing resources that discourage end-users from installing them on client platforms. Similarly, in systems in which servers are implemented to execute instances of virtual worlds, the applications required by the server may be tailored to execute virtual worlds of a single “type.” This may limit the variety of virtual worlds that can be created and/or provided to end-users.